Fixing Life
by MariSunny
Summary: Set after episode 14. After her second loss on Oban, Eva doubts if she ever sees her mother again, but a visit by a certain someone brings her confidence back. Sequel is Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own "OBAN: Star-Racers".

Summary: Set after episode 14. After her second loss on Oban, Eva doubts if she ever sees her mother again, but a visit by a certain someone brings her confidence back.

Fixing Life.

Chapter 1

-…Like you said, today was a bad day, - Jordan, the earth team's gunner, said. – Tomorrow's gonna be better.

Eva sighed, closed her eyes and began to drift away…

She was floating in the sky, surrounded by bright light. An invisible chorus of angles was singing beautiful song… Everything seemed to be so marvelous and peaceful.

Eva looked around. She did not know what this place was.

-Where am I?..

-Somewhere safe, - answered a voice from the behind. Eva turned around, and her eyes went wide as she saw a woman dressed in everything white floating just nearby her. The woman was young and beautiful, with long pink hair, crescent tattooed on one of her cheeks and two strips – on the other. Eva recognized the woman immediately.

-Mom?..

-Yes, my dear, it's me, - the woman answered, smiling. –I saw that you lost your way and I came to help you find it again.

-What do you mean? – Eva barely whispered. She still couldn't recover from the shock.

-You've lost your self confidence, Eva, - Maya said, - You do not believe in yourself anymore. Without the faith in yourself, it would be even harder to win the races.

Eva looked down. She knew perfectly well what Maya was talking about.

-You cannot give up, - Maya continued, - You mustn't. Not now when you've made it this far.

Maya fell silent for a moment. Eva still looked away.

-I know how much pain you suffer. The pain from not being able to live a happy life with both me and Don. The pain from your father having rejected you. The pain from having to be alone in this world. But you are not alone, Eva. I'm always with you. Prince Aikka's with you. And your partner, Jordan. And others. We are all with you. And even your father.

-I doubt that he is with me, - Eva said quietly, pain etched in her every word.

Maya smiled sadly.

-Look, honey. I know that Don failed you as a father at a certain moment, but, believe me, he regrets it.

At this point Eva's mood suddenly changed.

-Failed me?!! – she cried furiously. – You call it a failure?! He just abandoned me, left me for good, and he does not seem to regret it! 'Cause if he did, he would have come to that the damn boarding school and took me away from there! He would have at least called me on my birthday or sent me a card or something!

Eva did not realize that she had already been crying.

Maya approached her daughter and hugged her.

-I know… I know everything you feel. But you have to learn to forgive. Besides, Don's life was not much better than yours after you've last seen him.

Eva looked at her mother.

-Wha.. What do you mean?..

-I'll show you, - Maya said, touching Eva's forehead.

And then Eva saw it. She saw what crap her father's life was after he had left her at the boarding school. She saw how he drank, wandered around the country, just trying to forget the pain from loosing a beloved one… She saw that only after meeting Rick, Don Wei started returning to his normal life, but he never fully recovered. She saw and felt his pain, the pain from loosing his wife… and abandoning his daughter.

Eva gasped as she found herself back in her mother's arms. Tears were pouring out of her eyes even harder than before. Maya simply hugged her again.

-You have to forgive him, - she said. – And what's more, you have to tell him who you really are. Disregarding everything he said to you beforehand. And you have to start believing in yourself. Otherwise you will never win the Ultimate Prize.

Everything, including Maya, began to fade away. But before Maya disappeared completely, Eva had whispered:

-Thank you. Thank you for being with me. I won't let you or Dad down. I promise.

Maya smiled and disappeared completely.

Eva opened her eyes. It was morning already.

-Thank you, Mom, - she whispered again. She knew it was no dream.

A/N: Well? What do you think? Anyway, I'll soon be posting chapter two, so watch out for updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own "OBAN: Star-Racers".

Summary: Set after episode 14. After her second loss on Oban, Eva doubts if she ever sees her mother again, but a visit by a certain someone brings her confidence back.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! It really helped me a lot; So, here's the second chapter.

Fixing Life.

Chapter 2

-YES!!! WE DID IT!!! – yelled Jordan, as the Whizzing Arrow III went through the last gates and crossed the finish line.

-Jordan, we won!!! – Eva cried with joy. She knew it. She knew it from the very beginning. She knew that they had been destined to be the first today. Eva knew that, because she felt _her_ presence. Her mother was there during the race. She was there.

-Finally! – was all Don Wei said as Eva and Jordan got out of the Arrow back in the Earth team hanger. Somehow, today Eva was neither surprised or enraged by that… well… pretty short exclamation. On the contrary, she felt a strange mixed feeling of amusement and pity. She was sorry for her father, because she remembered, what Maya showed her in her dreams, through how much pain Don had to go through and why he became so stern. She was amused, because… because that was Don Wei after all.

In the third race on Oban Earth was the first, Sul was second and Prince Aikka was third.

When everyone settled to celebrate their victory, Eva excused herself, saying that she needed to have a walk on the fresh air. In truth, she set out for the Nourasian hanger.

"I remember what you told me, Mom," – Eva thought, while walking. "And I know that I have to tell him. I will, I promise you. But there is another person I love, and I want him to know too."

Suddenly, Eva felt herself being caught off guard by her own thoughts. Did she just use the word "love" in respect to Prince Aikka?.. No way, her mind told her. "Are you sure about that? Maybe, just maybe…" – her heart teased in a little voice. Eva stopped walking, trying to figure out the fight between her mind and heart.

-Good evening to the Earth Princess, - it was as though he heard her thoughts.

Eva turned around.

-Prince Aikka! – she blushed furiously, as though being afraid that he could have read her thoughts.

-My congratulations, Molly, - the Prince bowed. At that Eva looked away. The look on her face suddenly changed to a very sad and worried one.

-Did I say something wrong? – Aikka asked, a little bit confused by Molly's sudden change of mood.

-No… No! Of course not! – Eva quickly smiled, trying to hide her worry. - I must congratulate you too! You took the third place after all!

-Thank you, - the Prince smiled. He came to her side, and they continued walking together down the path in silence. Eva became grave again.

-Is there something wrong? – Aikka asked after a few moments.

Eva stopped and looked at Aikka. Then she sighed, went to a nearby rock and sat on it.

-Aikka, there's something I have to tell you, - she began. Aikka nodded, and she continued. – Do you remember Don Wei, our racing manager?

-Yes, why?

-Well… You see, my mom was a racer. One of the best racers in the galaxy. But she died ten years ago in a race against Spirit…

-So that's why you acted so strangely in that race with Spirit back on Alwas! – Aikka said.

-Yeah… - Eva looked down. – I thought that mom's death was… was all his fault… But I was wrong. It was no one's fault. It was just an accident… Just a twitch of fate…

Eva fell silent for a few moments. Then she continued:

-After that accident, my father was so grieve-stricken that he was no longer capable of taking care of me. He left me in a boarding school, where I spent the past ten years, - Eva finished.

-I… I'm so sorry, - Aikka said, after being silent for a few moments.

-Yeah…

They were silent for a few more moments, as each of them was pondering in his own thoughts. Then Aikka asked:

-But what does that have to do with your racing manager?

Eva sighed, gathering all her courage.

-Aikka, my mother's name was Maya, - she said. – She was Don Wei's wife. And Don Wei is my father. My real name isn't Molly, it's Eva, Eva Wei. After not receiving a word from my Dad for ten years, I decided that it was time to find him, so, I ran away from my boarding school. But when I met him and saw how much he changed… I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself into telling him, seeing that he did not even recognize me. I'm sorry that I had to lie to you for such a very long time.

They were both silent for a moment.

-Can you forgive me? – Eva said, finally looking up at Aikka.

-Of course, I forgive you! – he said, hugging her. – I understand that it must have been really hard time for you all those years… I can understand that, it's all right.

Eva smiled, blushing.

-Thank you… - she said, - Thank you so much!

With that both of them set towards their hangers together.

A/N: So, here's another chapter! I'm desperate to know, what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own "OBAN: Star-Racers".

Summary: Set after episode 14. After her second loss on Oban, Eva doubts if she ever sees her mother again, but a visit by a certain someone brings her confidence back.

A/N: And yet again, thanks for reviewing! Guys, I really need you leaving me notes, because that's helps me a lot to move on with the story. What concerns my punctuation, please, be merciful to me, I'm begging you.

Fixing Life.

Chapter 3

When Eva came back to the earth team hanger, it had already been quite late. She did not tell anyone about her talk with Aikka, heading straight to bed. On her way to her and Jordan's room, she heard Don Wei talking to someone in his office. Eva wondered who he could have been talking to, for Jordan had already been in bed, and Stan and Koji went to check on Arrow III.

So, Eva reached the entrance of the office and listened. Apparently, Don Wei was talking to someone over the phone, but Eva couldn't see the hologram image of the other speaker.

-… What do you mean, I can't talk to her? – Don Wei asked, sounding somewhere between angry and worried, - What is the meaning of this?!.. Is she alright?

The last question was asked with exceptional concern, which surprised Eva a lot.

"Don Wei? Really concerned about someone? No way!" – she smirked. The next thing she heard, the voice she heard, shocked her beyond anything. It was the voice of a last person she had expected to hear. Ever again.

-Well… Sir, I… I… I don't know, how to tell you this, but… - the female voice stammered out, - But… You see, your daughter… Well… She…

-What's with my daughter?! – Don Wei had problems controlling his temper, - Where is she?!!

-Sir… Well… She… She ran away on her birthday several weeks ago, - the female voice finally said it.

There was a long silence, during which Eva was doing her best to recover from the shock she had just received. First of all, the female voice belonged to none other than the principal of Stern Boarding School, the boarding school her father left her in ten years ago, the boarding school that had turned into her prison, the prison where she had suffered so much…

Secondly, Eva began to realize, that, for some unknown to her reason, her father called to her boarding school, having wanted to talk to her. Why? Why would he do that? After so many years… Why now? What has changed?.. Or maybe he finally began to see certain similarities between her and his daughter? But then again…

"I doubt it," – Eva thought.

But all those questions were still torturing her as she headed to her room.

As she came in, she quickly said goodnight to Jordan and went to bed, announcing that the day was great, but she was tired and needed to get some sleep. In fact, Eva wasn't a single bit in mood to sleep. She kept turning over from side to side, trying to figure out the questions bothering her.

Eva had no idea how much time had passed since she had got in bed, but one thing was more than clear to her: she under no circumstances could she fall asleep right now. She needed to have a walk, a gulp of fresh air… Yeah, some fresh air would do the trick, she thought.

Eva climbed out of her bed, trying hard not to wake Jordan up. Some extra questions to answer was the last thing she needed right now. Eva successfully made it out of her room and headed towards the balcony. She passed Don Wei's room, and was already going up the stairs, when a strange wind blew, making Eva shiver to her bone.

That's odd, Eva thought, as she looked around in search of the source of the mysterious wind. But she found none. Everything was quite, and the weather was pretty warm. And still, Eva felt a little bit cold. But the chill was not coming from outside… And then the idea stroke Eva: what she felt was no chill… It was panic.

"But why am I panicking?" – she thought, - "What am I afraid of?"

But then something else happened. Eva felt a sudden urge to run for the balcony she had headed to before. Unable to understand what was going on, Eva submitted to that strange urge and ran.

As she reached the balcony, she saw Don Wei standing there. He must have heard her steps, because when she came out, he turned around.

Eva did not clearly remember what happened next. The only thing she knew was that she was falling into complete darkness…

A/N: One more chapter done! Chapter 4 is coming up! As it has been said, I live for reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own "OBAN: Star-Racers".

Summary: Set after episode 14. After her second loss on Oban, Eva doubts if she ever sees her mother again, but a visit by a certain someone brings her confidence back.

A/N: People, I don't know how to thank you for all those wonderful reviews! I'm so happy! So, that's why I'm writing the next chapter.

Fixing Life.

Chapter 4

Not good. That was the only thought that came to Don Wei's mind as he watched Molly struggling to the last gate trying to pass Sul, Kross and Prince Aikka. Just then, Kross began to charge his ship to blast Molly. Don Wei gapped as he saw that.

-Molly! Kross is getting ready to shoot you! Back off! Now! – he yelled over to her.

The answer was something Don Wei was afraid of to hear, but at the same time he did not expect anything else.

-No way! I'm winning this one, and that's that! – Molly insisted.

-Molly!! – that pig-headed, stubborn girl!

Just then Kross shot. What happened next seemed to be some kind of a dream. It was so unexpected that everyone was petrified. Everyone, except Molly. She activated boosters and sped through the gate, followed by the energy blast from the Crog's ship, Sul, then Aikka, then Kross. Right after she passed the gates, she soared up into the sky, turned over, avoiding the blast and headed back to the ground.

-YES!!! WE DID IT!!! – screamed Jordan over the communicator.

But Don Wei did not seem to hear him. Neither did he notice Stan and Koji jumping around with joy. He was still petrified with what had just happened.

That move. That stunt, which Molly performed after going through the last gate. He had seen it only once in his life before. Only one person had performed it. His wife, Maya. The love of his life. The champion he had lost.

But how had Molly down that? Where had she learnt that trick?.. Those two questions bothered Don Wei through the rest of the evening. He did not really participate in the celebration part and headed to his office quite early.

There he kept thinking about his family, the family that he once had, about his wife, and about his daughter, whom he had abandoned. But his thoughts kept returning to Molly, and the stunt she had performed. Why? How? Where had she learned that trick?

After several hours of just sitting and torturing himself with painful memories and puzzling questions, Don Wei finally made up his mind. He went over to his table.

-I want to contact Earth, - he said pushing a few buttons on the communicator, - When is the next available window for transmission?

-Communication links presently open, - answered the mechanical voice.

-Very well, - Don Wei said, - Please contact…

He hesitated before finishing.

-…The Stern Boarding School, - he finally said.

In a few seconds a hologram image of a woman at the age of around fifty appeared.

-Do you know what time it is?! – she yelled, - Boarders cannot receive calls at this hour!

-I'm calling long distance, - Don Wei answered. This did not seem to satisfy the woman.

-They all say that, - she said, - who is it you want to talk to? The students are all asleep.

-I would like to speak to Mrs. Eva Wei.

The sound of a name seemed to shock the woman beyond anything else.

-Eva?! – she yelled, - What did she do?! Steal from your shop? Leave a hotel room without paying?

-No! – Don Wei was quite surprised, - I just wanted to speak to her. It's been a long time. I'm Eva's father, Mr. Wei.

At the sound of the name, the woman nearly fell off her chair.

-What?! Mr. Wei? – then she composed herself again, - Don't worry about those payments, we'll return them…

-What are you talking about? – Don Wei was absolutely confused. – I would like to speak with my daughter!

-Well… Sir, I… - the woman became so nervous, that she started stammering, - You see… Well, you can't talk to her now.

Don Wei was silent for a moment.

-What do you mean, I can't talk to her? – he then asked, feeling that something was not good, - What is the meaning of this?!.. Is she alright?

-Well… Sir, I… I… I don't know, how to tell you this, but… - the woman stammered out, - But… You see, your daughter… Well… She…

-What's with my daughter?! – Don Wei was beginning to lose his nerve, - Where is she?!!

-Sir… Well… She… She ran away on her birthday several weeks ago, - the woman said.

There was a long silence. Don Wei was trying to take in what had just been told him. As the woman started to say something about them doing there best to find his daughter, the transmission failed. Don Wei was still staring at the empty space in front of him, where the hologram had been a couple of seconds ago. Then he felt shaky in his knees.

-Oh, Eva… - Don Wei whispered, leaning against the table.

He felt as though he couldn't breathe. He needed some fresh air. Yes, apparently, he had to get a gulp of fresh air.

Without even thinking much of it, he headed straight towards the balcony.

A/N: OK, one more done! To make things clear, the action of the chapter takes place simultaneously with the action in chapters two and three. Chapter 5: we'll finally find out why Eva what had happened on the balcony before Eva fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own "OBAN: Star-Racers".

Summary: Set after episode 14. After her second loss on Oban, Eva doubts if she ever sees her mother again, but a visit by a certain someone brings her confidence back.

A/N: As usually, big thanks for all those wonderful reviews! Now, on with the next chapter you have, hopefully, been waiting for!

Fixing Life.

Chapter 5

…_She ran up towards the balcony as fast as she could. She didn't know exactly why she was in such a hurry, but she had a strange feeling of a disaster coming soon. She felt as though someone was dying, or was about to die, as though the world is about to collapse…_

_Half way up the stairs, she froze dead in her tracks. She recalled the day her mother had died. Then she'd had the same odd feeling that something bad had been about to happen. But she had been too young and too excited over the race to neither notice that feeling, nor figure out what it was._

"_Is someone else about to die?"_

_Maybe someone she loves?.. Maybe even her…_

"_No!"_

_And she kept running up. A few more steps up… Come on, you can do it, she keeps telling herself. You'll make it on time… A bit more… There!_

_She burst onto the balcony to see the only man she was afraid to see. The only man she hoped not to see here._

_-Molly? – he asks._

"_Don't call me Molly, please…"_

_Just as she is about to answer, the balcony floor begins to collapse under them._

_-DAD!!!_

_She runs and shoves him aside. The move sends her falling to the ground too. Then she feels pain somewhere at the back of her head… And everything goes dark._

With a gasp, Eva flung her eyes open. But she immediately had to shut them because of the bright light surrounding her. She lay like that for a few more seconds, before making a second attempt to open her eyes.

-Wh… Where am I? – she finally mumbles, rubbing her eyes, before finally opening them.

-Oh man, you're finally back to senses! – beamed an ultimately cheerful voice of Eva's partner, Jordan. Eva slowly sat up, suddenly feeling sharp pain at the back of her head.

-Ouch! – she cried, rubbing the back of her head.

-Does it hurt? I think you should lie down and rest, and I… - Jordan began jumping around, trying to be a good nurse and make Eva lie back to bed.

-Jordan, I'm fine! – Eva said, - Now stop leaping around! Just relax, sit down and tell me, what happened? How long have I been here?

Jordan finally sat down.

-Well, you have been here for two days… - Jordan began, but was interrupted by Molly:

-Two days?! – her eyes went wide, - Do you mean to say that we missed two races?!

-No… No, not exactly, - Jordan shook his head, - You see, the night after our first victory, you and Don Wei were on the balcony, when it started to ruin. You saved Don Wei, risking your own neck… But you hit your head pretty much, and you've been out for two days… The races has been cancelled until tomorrow, because it is not our fault that they have placed us into a dangerous place to live in.

Jordan paused to take a breath.

-I see… - Eva answered quietly.

-But that's not all! – Jordan announced. Eva quickly looked at him. – You won't believe what happened to good old Don Wei!

-Is he alright? – Eva quickly asked in panic.

-Yeah, he is but… - Eva sighed with relief at those words, - But you won't believe what he has been doing two nights and to days long!

Eva gave Jordan a stop-torturing-me-and-say-it look.

-He spent them all by your bedside, not letting anyone in, not eating a single bit, and not sleeping at all! – Jordan said, - A couple of hours ago, Stan, Koji and I managed to persuade him to get some sleep, although it was pretty hard. But you know what? When he left the room he had red puffy eyes! – Jordan stressed the last three words.

Eva quickly looked up at Jordan, then she stared at her knees. She suddenly felt a strange mix of feelings, as many different thoughts rushed in her head. First of all, her father now knew who she was. And he found out not the way she'd wanted him to. Second, he still cared for her. The idea that he spent forty-eight hours by her bedside without eating and sleeping, even having been crying, nearly tore Eva's heart apart from pain.

But her mind insisted on the other option. "He abandoned you. He deserves it!" But that idea only added more pain.

Finally, her heart had won over her mind. She sighed and said:

-Jordan, I need to change and I'll join you downstairs in a minute, - she said and added as Jordan was about to protest: - I'm fine, I swear it!

A/N: Well, that's it with chapter 5! And, people, I have a question: do you need spoilers for further chapters?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own "OBAN: Star-Racers".

Summary: Set after episode 14. After her second loss on Oban, Eva doubts if she ever sees her mother again, but a visit by a certain someone brings her confidence back.

A/N: OK, people, so I took a small break after my series of quick updates, and now I'm back in business. Thanks for the reviews everyone, and here goes the next chapter.

Fixing Life.

Chapter 6

As Eva got dressed, she left her room and headed right downstairs to check on Whizzing Arrow III. In fact, she did not actually plan on going there. She just wandered around their place until her legs brought her to Arrow themselves.

As she was inspecting her star racer, Eva was deeply in thought about what she was going to do next. She was thinking about her father, about what Jordan had told her of him earlier that night.

"…_You won't believe what he has been doing two nights and to days long! He spent them all by your bedside, not letting anyone in, not eating a single bit, and not sleeping at all!.."_

Eva kept replaying those words in her mind. And every time she did it, she felt pain. Even guilt. On one hand, why would she be feeling guilty? she thought. She was the victim. But on the other hand…

On the other hand, she felt miserable, for her father suffered so much because of her…

Ok, that is totally confusing, she thought. She couldn't choose between being angry at her father and feeling pity for him, between going and telling him the truth and leaving things as they were.

But then she remembered something. Something her mother told her.

"…_You have to forgive him… And what's more, you have to tell him who you really are… Disregarding everything he said to you beforehand…"_

As Eva seemed to hear her mother's voice saying those words again, her confidence came back. She would do it. She knew she could.

With that Eva turned around and ran away.

Meanwhile…

Don Wei woke up early in the morning. The first thing he thought of was Eva. He quickly got up and ran to her room.

"God, please, let her be fine…" – he thought as he was running.

He finally reached the room and ran in, expecting to see his daughter on her bed. However the bed was empty. Don Wei just stood there, looking at the empty space in front of him, thousands of thoughts racing in his mind.

-Are you looking for someone? – the voice from the behind Don Wei interrupted his thoughts. He turned around.

Molly, no, his daughter Eva, was standing at the doorway, smiling.

A/N: Next chapter: confrontation between Don Wei and Eva. Also everyone else finds out the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own "OBAN: Star-Racers".

Summary: Set after episode 14. After her second loss on Oban, Eva doubts if she ever sees her mother again, but a visit by a certain someone brings her confidence back.

A/N: YAY!!! Thanks for reviews everyone! OK, finally! This is it! The confrontation between Don Wei and Eva!

Fixing Life.

Chapter 7

Eva walked along the stone corridor of the Earth temple, her steps echoing loudly. She soon reached the place of her destination: Don Wei's room. Eva stood in front of the entrance, memories flashing in her mind.

She remembered how happy they have been once in a while. She recalled the days they had spent together… Together, all three of them. She saw once again how they had been having fun in the park, how Don and Maya had returned from the restaurant on the day of their anniversary, how her mother had held her and promised to take her on the ride on her star-racer, how Maya had sent them a good-bye kiss before the race, how she had smiled… for the last time…

Eva did not notice that tears were silently running down her cheeks. As she snapped out of her memories, she quickly wiped away her tears and made a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing. And I'll tell him this time, no matter how much it hurts," – she thought.

Eva carefully moved away the curtain, expecting to see her father in the room. However, the room was empty.

"That's odd, – she thought, - Where could he go to?"

Eva turned around and headed for her own room. As she entered it, she saw her father, standing next to her bed.

Don Wei looked something next to terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, he definitely got much thinner, and despite the fact that Jordan, Stan and Koji had sent him to get some sleep, he still looked tired.

Eva stood there for several moments, unable to utter a word. In fact, she just had no idea how to start. She had been waiting for this moment for her whole life, but now… Now she almost panicked. But something inside of her mad her speak and even smile.

-Are you looking for someone?

Well, at least that was some beginning.

Don Wei turned around, his eyes wide open. There was silence for several moments. And then…

Then Don Wei simply threw himself on Eva, hugging her tightly.

Eva was so overwhelmed by that, that she did not know what to do first. But as it hit her what was going on, she hugged her dad tightly, as though afraid that she might loose him again.

It felt so good… As though she was back home… As though nothing bad ever happened… As though she was her parents' little Eva again…

-Oh, Eva… - Don Wei whispered, still hugging her, - I'm so sorry…

-And I'm sorry too… - Eva was crying again, - I should've told you earlier, but I just couldn't… I couldn't bring myself into telling you the truth…

They just stood like that for what seemed to be eternity, tears of pain mixed with happiness running down their faces… A father and a daughter… Their ways once diverged were united again… They were finally together, they were finally able to tell the truth to each other… They could no longer pretend and hide each others' thoughts and feelings... Now it was so much easier to live, to breathe, to feel…

-After Maya died, - Don Wei finally spoke, - I… I was completely destroyed… Ruined what seemed to me to be beyond repair… I felt like…

-…You did not want to live and keep on going, - Eva finished for her dad, - Yes, I know.

-Yes, but… How do you…Oh, but of course… It must've felt the same to you as well, - Don Wei looked at her.

-Yeah, well… And not only that…, - Eva looked away. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell about her dream, in which her mother showed her the life her father lived after Maya's death.

They fell silent again. Don Wei looked very said and ashamed. Eva felt how much he was blaming himself for everything that had happened… And Eva felt the pain as well. She hugged her dad again and said:

-It's OK… We can overcome this together… We can bring her back… I swear! I can do it! If I win the Ultimate Prize, she will be with us again. I promise.

-Oh, Eva… - Don Wei whispered, smiling, - I believe you.

A/N: So! It finally happened! A conversation between Don Wei and Eva! OK, now what concerns further chapters, the only thing I can say is that there is an epilogue coming up, and it will serve as the beginning of a new story, some kind of a sequel. The thing is, I'm not very happy about the way things tuned out to be at the end of the series. So, the sequel will take place two years after episode 26.

And don't forget: I live for reviews!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own "OBAN: Star-Racers".

Summary: Set after episode 14. After her second loss on Oban, Eva doubts if she ever sees her mother again, but a visit by a certain someone brings her confidence back.

A/N: Thanks for reviews everyone! And this is the epilogue of my story. I have watched the series only up to episode 19, but I have been on many different forums, and I got the main idea of what happened at the end. It is all explained here.

Fixing Life.

Epilogue

A dark-red-haired girl was sitting on the stairs that lead to the main entrance of her house. The girl was around seventeen, wearing dark yellowish jeans and a t-shirt. She had her music player turned on, and she was definitely deep in her thoughts.

The sun shone brightly, as it was a clear summer day. It was warm, and there was a small occasional wind. Everything seemed to be so peaceful… And it was so indeed, for the war with the Crogs had finished two years before, and Earth was in safety now.

As the girl switched her thoughts to that point, a voice from the house called:

-Eva, sweetie, dinner's ready!

-I'm coming, Dad, - the girl answered, standing up and dusting off her jeans.

As the girl entered the dining room of the house she and her father had been occupying, she felt a pleasant smell of fried chicken and other tasty food.

-Smells good, - the girl smiled, sitting down.

-Have you washed your hands, young lady? – her father, a man of the age of forty-forty five sat down beside her.

-Dad… - the girl groaned.

-I was just joking!

They both laughed.

There was silence for a few moments. Then the girl stared down at her plate, deeply in thought again. As her father noticed that, he frowned.

-Is anything wrong? – he asked.

The girl was silent for a few moments. Then she asked, rising her head:

-Do you remember what day is it today?

Her father looked at her questioningly at first, but then the expression of his face became grim.

-How could I forget? – he muttered, looking away.

-He was my friend, my partner and… And maybe even more, - the girl felt tears forming in her eyes.

-He loved you, - the older man put his hands around her shoulder, hugging her.

-Why? Why did it have to be that way? Why did he have to leave?! – the girl was really crying into her father's chest now, - I don't understand it! He hasn't done anything wrong! Why!..

The girl fell silent, being choked by her sobs. The man recalled that day, when everything had changed in his and other people's lives. His daughter, Eva Wei, had won the Ultimate Prize two years before in the Great Race of Oban, having prevented the war between the Crogs and the Earth. But the Ultimate Prize turned out to be a trap: the winner had to become the next avatar. Eva's partner and best friend, Jordan, sacrificed himself for Eva and became the new avatar. Together, their powers joined, they had managed to defeat one of the previous avatars, Kanaletto, who was planning to return to the throne and take over the world. Eva had to part with Jordan forever and give up her dream of bringing her mother back from the dead. It was a truly dishonest end, but at least they were safe from the Crogs now.

Eva soon calmed down. She and her father, Don Wei, continued with their dinner, recalling the happy moments of the Oban races. Then, suddenly, the doorbell rang. Don Wei and Eva looked at each other.

-Are we expecting someone? – Eva asked.

-No… I… I don't think so, - Don Wei shrugged, having absolutely no idea who could be at the door.

The doorbell rang again.

-I'll get it, - Eva said, standing up and heading for the door.

Eva opened the door. Behind it stood a girl around Eva's age with light blond hair, tied in a pony tail, green eyes, wearing wide, slightly pink stylish glasses, blue jeans, white blouse and knee-long dark blue jacket.

-May I help you? – Eva asked.

-Yes… Maybe, - the girl answered with a small smile, - I'm looking for Eva Wei.

-Well, that'll be me, - Eva answered, slightly surprised, - And you are…?

-My name's Juny, Juny Lee, - the girl answered, - I'm an avatar.

Eva's eyes went wide.

-What?!!

A/N: OK, that's it for my first "OBAN: Star Racers" story! I really hope you enjoyed reading it, and I'm very grateful to those of you, who have been reviewing my story, motivating me to keep on writing it, thank you very, very, very much! Now, I'm starting to write a sequel for this story, it is called "Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission". I hope you will like it as well!


End file.
